


Przełamując lody

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Humor, Yuri
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótka historyjka z Kyoko i Sayaką, z lodem w roli głównej :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przełamując lody

Kyoko siedziała przy stoliku w małej kafejce i nie czuła się z tym dobrze. Lubiła to miejsce, było przytulne, nie zatłoczone, a poza tym nikt tu nie palił. Muzyka zawsze była dobrze dobrana, nastrojowa. Wpadała tutaj nieraz, żeby znaleźć trochę spokoju i wytchnienia. Ale czuła, że to się niebawem skończy. Dwie przyczyny tego siedziały przy stoliku obok. Homura i Madoka, którym Kyoko niebacznie pokazała to miejsce, siedziały na przeciwko siebie, rozmawiając i gapiąc się sobie w oczy w taki sposób, że Kyoko miała wielką ochotę wstać i krzyknąć do nich „Weźcie idźcie stąd do hotelu czy gdzieś tam, do cholery!“. Promyki namiętności i miłości dosłownie wydawały się fruwać między nimi, a dystans między dwiema czarodziejkami wydawał się naładowany elektrycznością, która prawie trzaskała. 

Ale jakiś nieprzyjemny odgłos przerwał te myśli. Siedząca na przeciwko niej Sayaka, która dopijała właśnie swoją colę, wyjęła z niej właśnie kostkę lodu i bezceremonialnie ssała ją. Niebieskowłosa czarodziejka miała na sobie luźną, białą bluzkę z krótkimi rękawami. Lewy z nich zsunął się nieco, odsłaniając zalotnie ramiączko stanika. W niebieskich włosach błyszczały spinki złotego koloru. Zimna woda z kostki lśniła na jej czerwonych wargach. Kyoko przebiegło przez myśl, że ta idiotka, jak chce, to jest całkiem ładna. Nie wiedziała, czy gorsze było to, że przyszła tu z nią, czy gdyby tak się nie stało. Wtedy musiałaby sama asystować migdaleniu się Madoki i Homury. A teraz... teraz musiała słuchać, jak ta idiotka liże kostkę lodu. Ble...

Sayaka wyczuła chyba na sobie ganiący wzrok Kyoko. Zaczerwieniła się i z zaskoczenia przegryzła kostkę lodu na pół, jedną połowę połykając, a drugą wypluwając, na szczęście prosto do swojej szklanki z colą.  
\- Przepra... khaaa! khaa! - zaczałęa kaszleć, dławiąc się. Kyoko zerwała się z krzesła i podbiegła do niej, uderzając ją w plecy. Poprawiłą drugi raz i dopiero to pomogło. Sayaka łapała powietrze jak ryba wyjęta z wody.  
\- Przepraszam.... - powiedziała, oblizując wargi z resztek przyjemnego chłodu, który pozostawiła na nich kostka. Kyoko miała ochotę wygłosić jakiś złośliwy wykład na temat dobrego zachowania, ale zarumieniona i zawstydzona Sayaka prezentowała tak śliczny widok, że powstrzymała się od złośliwości, w każdym razie nadmiernej. Poza tym, to nie było miejsce do wszczynania kłótni. Iskierki miłości, tańczące wokół Madoki i Homury były gotowe zaraz podpalić ten lokal i bez tego.  
\- Wiesz, co czytałam jakiś czas temu? - powiedziała Kyoko, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od warg Sayaki, błyszczących cały czas - Podobno takie żucie i lizanie kostek lodu jest oznaką niewyżycia seksualnego.  
\- Co... co? - Sayaka poczerwieniała jeszcze bardziej, wywołując uśmiech Kyoko. Niebieskowłosa czarodziejka odruchowo przyłożyła ręce do policzków, czując, jak się ruzmieni. Błękitno-biała bransoletka zsunęła jej się z nadgarstka prawie do łokcia - Naprawdę?  
\- Serio - Kyoko palcami wyjęła ze swojej szklanki kostkę lodu, wsunęła ją między wargi, po czym zacisnęła na niej zęby i sugestywnie zgniotła ją nimi, patrząc, jak oczy Sayaki otwierają się szeroko - uwierz starszej koleżance.


End file.
